


Everything is Perfect Now

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Gentle good morning kisses.





	Everything is Perfect Now

**Author's Note:**

> garmacest week day 1: lovey dovey kisses
> 
> written with the intention of romance but can be read as platonic if u so choose

     Lloyd grinned as he slid open the door to his father’s bedroom. The light from the morning sun shone through the paper curtains and bathed the room in a warm glow.

     Garmadon lay on his back, arms to his sides, breathing deeply and peacefully in his sleep. Lloyd crept in, shutting the door behind him. He used all his ninja stealth to keep from waking his father just yet. As he carefully sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at his father and admired how beautiful he was. He looked unreal, like he was too perfect to really exist. His hair was like soft steel and his skin marked with age and wisdom.

  
     Smiling, Lloyd braced his hands on either side of Garmadon’s head and leaned down, lightly pecking his cheek with a kiss. Then again, and again, and on the forehead, and on his nose. Garmadon inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh of lazy awakening, his lips turning up in a bemused smile.

  
     “Good morning, my son,” he said, eyes still closed.

  
     “Morning,” Lloyd chirped.

  
     Garmadon chuckled. “Someone’s in a good mood this morning. Did something happen?”

  
     “No,” said Lloyd, “I’m just happy you’re here.”

  
     Lloyd sat back so Garmadon could raise his arms above his head and stre-e-etch. Then he looked up at Lloyd and smiled as if he beheld the sun. “I am glad too,” he murmured in a soft voice still husky with sleep. He reached up with one hand to cup Lloyd’s cheek, which Lloyd happily nuzzled into.

  
     “To be able to wake and see my beautiful son at my side, hale and whole, knowing that we are no longer enemies… this brings me a joy unlike any other I’ve ever known.”

 

     He took Lloyd’s face in both hands and drew him down so he could bestow a kiss upon his forehead.

  
     “ _Dad_ ,” Lloyd whined sheepishly, blushing at the heartfelt words, though his own smile only widened.

  
     Garmadon laughed, his voice rich and warm. The two men rested their foreheads against each other and breathed deeply, basking in each others presence. The sound of morning birds called from the garden and a gentle breeze slipped through the window. 

     "It seems the world is awake as well. Shall we rise and greet the day, then?"

     "Mm, I don't think the world is going anywhere without us," Lloyd mumbled, moving to snuggle up against Garmadon's side. "It can wait a few minutes."

     Garmadon huffed amusedly at his son's affectionate mood. "As you wish, Lloyd. Just know that this doesn't excuse you from sunrise exercises."

     "Ugh _._ "


End file.
